


A Super Coupling

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Lena wants to test Kara’s super-strength.





	A Super Coupling

Lena let out a soft, barely audible sigh as Kara fucked her gently with slow, deep strokes. It felt good, it really did, but she needed… more. Even though she loved the way Kara made love to her body, she craved a little rougher coupling.

She knew how afraid Kara was of hurting her, how she held herself back when they had sex. Lena, on the other hand, wanted nothing but for Kara to just let go and fuck her hard. Only thinking about it always got her instantly wet.

She wanted, she _needed,_ to test Kara’s super-strength. She could only imagine how good it would feel to have Kara fucking her like she meant it, giving it to her hard and rough. The thought alone made her clench her pussy around Kara’s hard cock, engulfing every inch of it.

“Kara…” Lena waited until Kara’s eyes found hers to speak. “can you, maybe, do it a little… harder?”

Kara stopped the movement of her hips, widening her eyes a little at Lena’s request. “If I do it hard, I’m gonna hurt you.”

“I’m sure you won’t. I mean, yes maybe a little, but I promise I’ll love it.” Lena held Kara’s face with both hands, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I’ve been craving it for a while now. I really want you to just let go and fuck me like you mean it.”

Kara furrowed her brow a little, arching her eyebrow. “Are you trying to say I don’t please you?”

“No, that’s not it. I love the way we make love, I just… need more. I’m not saying I want it rough every time we have sex but I do want to know what it feels like to get fucked by…”

“Supergirl?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

“I just really, _really_ want to test your super-strength. At least once. I want you to fuck me until I’m too sore to keep going or even walk properly.” She clenched her walls hard around Kara’s cock for good measure.  

Kara let out a soft groan. “Lena, no. You have no idea of what you’re asking for. I would hurt you, _badly.”_  

Lena had to fight against the impulse to roll her eyes. “You might be super strong but I’m no porcelain doll, Kara. It’s not like you’re going to put me in a coma by fucking me.”

“I might!” Kara warned her. She was exaggerating but she was doing it to protect Lena, she really _didn't_ want to hurt her.

“I’ll take a chance.” Lena said, smirking at her. “What's the deal, love? Are you afraid you can’t live up to my expectations?” She decided to challenge Kara, knowing she wouldn’t back up and would end up giving in.

“I’m afraid you’ll regret asking for it.” Kara said, pulling out of her. She flipped Lena over in a harsh way, so fast Lena didn’t know what was happening until she was already lying on her stomach. “I’m afraid you can’t take it.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, making her shiver.

“I’m afraid I’m stronger than what you think, love.” Lena turned her head a bit to look at Kara. “Come on, prove to me you can fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.”  

“Stop pushing, Lena. I’m warning you.” Kara’s voice sounded very ‘Supergirl-like’ and Lena knew she was seconds away from giving in.

“I told you what I need. If you can't give it to me, maybe I should find someone who–”

This did it. Even before Lena could finish her sentence, Kara was pushing her ass up in the air and pushing her steel dick inside Lena’s wet pussy. Kara did it so hard, Lena felt the air being sucked out of her lungs and had to grip her pillow tight, burying her face in it as Kara thrusted inside her. Her body jerked forward with every thrust, Kara’s cock reaching places inside her she didn’t even know existed.

Lena whimpered. It hurt but it also felt so good at the same time. Kara was gripping Lena’s waist hard, certainly leaving her handprints there as she pumped her thick dick in and out of Lena’s pussy. Kara wasn’t even using all of her strength, Lena _couldn’t_ take the totality of it. She was just giving it to her hard enough to make it hard for Lena to sit down or walk properly the next day.

“Is this hard enough for you, baby?” Kara groaned, pulling Lena’s ass higher up in the air and slamming her dick into her tight pussy.

“Y-yes!” Lena moaned, her face still buried in the soft pillow as she took it like a champ.

“Are you sure? Because I can do it harder.” Kara said, pushing every inch of her cock inside the wet hole, making the tip of it brush against Lena’s cervix.

Lena screamed. It hurt a little but the great pleasure she was being granted was more than worth the pain. Her body was jerking violently with every thrust and her head was about to hit the wall, so Kara pulled her body back until they were in the middle of the big bed. She continued fucking Lena hard and when she reached to rub Lena’s hard and wet clit, Lena screamed even louder, cumming hard around her cock.

Kara stilled her hips for a while, still brushing her fingertip over Lena’s clit as Lena’s body shook violently and then relaxed. Letting go of Lena’s hips, Lena let her body fall to the bed, panting and still shaking a little. She had never cummed so hard before. Kara smiled at the sight and leaned down to kiss Lena’s sweety back, shoulders and neck.

“We’re not finished yet, baby.” She whispered into Lena’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you _all_ night long.”

Lena’s pussy was already swollen but she still wanted Kara’s cock so bad and the promised of getting fucked all night, had her ready to go again.

Kara flipped her over yet again so they were facing each other and she held the back of Lena’s knees, spreading her open and pushing her cock inside her soaking wet pussy again. Kara groaned as her dick was engulfed by the silkiness of Lena’s insides. Lena whined as she held onto Kara’s strong shoulders for balance. Kara didn’t waste time and began fucking her just as hard as before. 

Reaching for another pillow, Kara put it on top of Lena’s head, between her head and the wall so her head wouldn’t hit it. Kara absolutely loved the way Lena’s full breasts bounced with every thrust and the look of pleasure on her beautiful face.

Lena couldn’t keep her eyes open if she tried. Kara was ramming her shaft into her pussy, stretching it to its limit with every thrust and it felt so good that all she could do was moan and scream and let Kara have her way with her body.

Kare leaned down, bitting Lena’s neck and then sucking on it. She did harder than she usually did as well, leaving a large hickey on Lena’s creamy skin. Lena whimpered a little at the pain but then Kara made it all better by moving down and sucking on one of her hard nipples. Kara rolled her tongue around it and sucked the pink nipple as she pinching the other one.

“Fuck!” Lena all but screamed, almost breaking her manicured nails as she tried to dig them into Kara’s steel like flesh.

“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Kara warned her, pulling Lena’s hands away from her shoulders and putting them above her head.

Kara put both of Lena’s wrists together and held her hands above her head with one hand as she grabbed Lena’s sore waist with the other. She went back to suck Lena’s succulent tit while fucking her and Lena moaned out loud, squirming under her. Lena tried to break free, wanting to touch Kara but Kara’s grip was too strong. It both frustrated and turned her on and could have cried.

Lena’s pussy was clenching and relaxing once and again around Kara’s dick and Kara was close to cum. Wanting Lena to cum a second time before she did, Kara began rubbing her engorged clit once more as she leaned down to kiss her. Lena moaned into the kiss, cumming again.

Lena squirmed like crazy under her and her pussy all but suffocated Kara’s cock, which made Kara cum as well, emptying her balls deep inside Lena’s spasming cunt. Lena felt hot tears filling her eyes as Kara shot her seed inside of her. She was feeling so good, it was overwhelming. Kara kissed her softly as they both began to relax, after their powerful orgasms. She stroked Lena’s face as they kissed for a couple of minutes, Kara’s cock still inside her.

It didn't go soft. Kara could go at least three times without going soft if she wanted to. And she wanted to. But she did pull out of Lena’s swollen pussy, making Lena whimper a little.

“Sore already, baby?” She kissed both of Lena’s cheeks. “You’re just starting.”

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Kara carried Lena to the kitchen.

They drank some water and once they were hydrated, Kara lifted Lena and fucked her up against the wall.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, whimpering and whining as Kara rammed her cock into her. Kara was holding the back of Lena’s thighs firmly as she fucked her hard, making Lena’s tits bounce right in front of her eyes. Kara sucked on both of them, bitting the soft mounds and leaving her mark there as well.

“Kara!” Lena moaned, tugging at Kara’s hair as hard as she could, since she knew she couldn’t hurt her.

“You like this, Lena?”

Lena nodded her head the best she could, feeling yet another orgasm hit her hard.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

It was already 2 AM when Kara laid Lena on the couch and pulled her legs up, fucking her one more time. By now, Lena’s pussy was already sore but she was so turned on by being fucked roughly that she welcomed every hard thrust even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit down the next day. But then again, that was the plan all along. She asked Kara to fuck her until she couldn’t walk and Kara sure was making her wish come true.

Lena moaned and whined as Kara slammed into her. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy as Kara’s veiny cock pounded into her mercilessly. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

Last thing she remembers is feeling Kara’s hot seed filling her up one last time and then everything went black.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

She opened her eyes, grunting at the sunlight breaking into the room through the window. It made Lena close her eyes again, wanting to sleep some more.  

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Kara’s voice filled her ears.

Wait. Afternoon?

“What time is it?” Lena asked in a sleepy voice, still not moving.

“4.”

“Four?!” Upon hearing this words, Lena’s eyes flew open and she sat up in the bed. She whimpered loudly as she did it. Her pussy hurt like hell. “Fuck.” She cursed under her breath.

Kara sat down next to her in the bed, looking at her with an apologetic look on her face. “You’re hurting, aren’t you? I told you, you would, Lena.” Kara moved her eyes down Lena’s bare body, eyeing the almost purple handprints on her waist and the large hickeys all over her body. “We shouldn’t have done it.” 

Lena hissed a little as she sat properly, with her back against the wall. “Don’t be silly. I loved every minute of it! By the way, I passed out, didn’t I?” She asked Kara, failing to remember how she ended up in bed.

Kara nodded her head slowly. “Yes, you passed out when we were fucking on the couch.”

“Damn, you really wore me out.” Lena said with a smiled on her lips. “I need a shower, I stink of sweat and sex.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Kara asked her as Lena slowly got up.

“I’m not disabled, Kara.” Lena said, rolling her eyes. She stopped in front of the mirror to look at her body and gasped when she saw all the bruises and marks. No wonder she was so sore all over. “You sure didn’t hold back.”

“Hey, it was your idea! I didn’t want to do it.” Kara said, feeling even worse with herself as she looked at Lena’s reflection. “I told you I–”

“Shhh,” Lena shushed her, turning around to wrap her arms around her. “I’m not complaining, baby. I loved it.”

“Really?”

Lena smiled and nodded her head. “Yes. Every minute of it. And don’t you dare to feel bad for me and much less with yourself. You gave me exactly what I wanted.”

Kara smiled as well, feeling relieved to know Lena didn’t regret it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Lena cursed game night in every known language. She was _not_ in the mood for it. Last thing she wanted that night was to socialize. She was sore as hell and all she wanted to do was lie in bed with Kara and watch some chick flick.

But it was game night, Kara couldn’t turn down a game night if her life depended on it and Lena couldn’t say no to her. So there they were. Playing some board game while Lena tried her best to keep a straight face and not squirm too much on her seat. She failed, of course, it was impossible to sit properly when her pussy hurt so bad whenever she sat down.

“Hey, Lena, are you ok?” Alex asked her, eyeing her weirdly.

Lena immediately felt her cheeks burning because as soon as Alex asked her that, every eye in the room was on her. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip, ignoring Alex’s question.

“Seriously, you look like you’re in pain. Is everything alright?” Alex pushed and Lena blushed even harder.

Kara, on the other hand, smiled proudly. “Oh, that’s my fault. She wanted to test my super-strength last night.” Kara said as if she was talking about buying groceries and Lena almost choked on her wine.   

“Kara!” She reprimanded her girlfriend.

Kara just looked back at her in confusion, like she didn’t understand what the big deal was. “What?”

A blushing Lena looked around the room to see everyone’s reaction. Alex was holding her laughter, and Lena could swear she saw her winking at Kara as if saying “good job”.

Jimmy seemed to be somehow uncomfortable with the information. He just cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer, avoiding to look at Lena.

J’onn looked quite uncomfortable as well but he actually said something. He turned his head to look at Kara and told her it wasn’t wise. Which made poor Lena blush even harder.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. It’s not like I used my full strength, just eno–” Kara was explaining him when Lena cut her off.

“Kara, shut up, for God’s sake!” Lena begged her.

Kara actually pouted her lips a little, looking like a kicked puppy. “Sorry.”

There was a moment a silence, nobody knowing what to say. Until Querl’s voice put an end to it.

“Ok I’m just gonna say it… I really don’t understand this game.” His eyes were focused on the board and everyone in the room wondered if he had even heard any of what had been said there.  


End file.
